Coffee in my heart
by Pricat
Summary: After Puss video tapes him, Shrek has to go to anger management and things with him and Fiona aren't going so well. Is there a reason for Puss acting this way?
1. Fiesta of love

Coffee in my heart 

**Chapter one**

**Fiesta of Love**

**It was nighttime in the swamp. Donkey and Puss were in the living room. They then heard strange noises coming from Shrek and Fiona's room. "Let's see what's up!" Donkey said as he headed for the door. But Puss realised what the two of them were doing and smiled evilly.**

"**Where're you going?" Donkey asked him curiously. "I'm looking for the boss's video camera to use for a little something…" Puss told him. He found it under the alligator chair. He then put a new tape inside it. "What're you going to do with it anyway?" Donkey said to him. "You'll see! Just stay here, okay and don't come in whatever you may hear coming from there." He said to him as he opened the door a little and snuck in.**

**Shrek and Fiona were in bed. They had been drinking champagne and were proclaiming their love physically like a fiesta. "Oh yeah! Keep it coming!" Puss whispered as he recorded it from under the bed. Fiona saw something blinking from under the bed but forgot about it. It was the red light on the camera while it was recording. Puss kept doing this all night. **

**When dawn broke, he got out of there before the lovebirds woke up. He then got out Shrek's laptop and got on the Internet. He then uploaded the footage on a news site for Far, Far Away. He hoped the boss or Fiona didn't see this or they'd go out for his blood. "I'd better delete the footage from the camera before they find out what I was up to last night." He thought but the tape flew out of the camera and landed on the table. "No! But as long as they don't see it, I'm not dead yet." He thought as he shut down the laptop.**

**He then saw Shrek stumble out of the bedroom tired. He had on a leathery dressing gown from alligator skin. "Hey what's this?" he said after making a cup of coffee. He'd lifted the tape and went back into the bed room and stuck the tape in. The tape then started playing on their T.V. It was from last night. **

"**DONKEY!" he yelled. The yell woke both Fiona and Donkey. "Can you keep it down honey! I'm trying to sleep after last night!" Fiona said sleepily. "I'm sorry my apple strudel. Go back to sleep. I'll keep it down." He said softly. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He opened it. A carriage was outside. A herald then dragged him into it and it took off. Donkey saw Puss on the Internet. "I'm watching the stuff I recorded." He told him. Donkey was grossed out by it. "That's what you were doing! Ew! I'm telling! FIONA! PUSS INVADED YOUR PRIVACY!" he yelled. **

**Fiona then came out of the room. "What's going on?" she asked. She was very irritated. She then looked at the laptop and was in total shock. **


	2. Beware the angry female

Coffee in my heart 

**Chapter Two**

**Beware the angry female**

"**What is this?" she asked him. Puss then shivered in fear at this. He knew what Fiona was like when angry and didn't want to risk it. "I'm just having some fun, okay?" he told her. "You taped me and Shrek in privacy! You also put it on the Net for the world to see! I'm not in the mood to talk. I'm going back to bed. When I wake up, that had better been gone or else!" she told him and slammed the door.**

**Meanwhile Shrek was in Far,Far Away. Harold was a little bit worried. He'd seen what Puss had put on the Medieval Entertainment site of his daughter and her husband making out. "How did that get on there?" he asked him worriedly. "I'm sorry son. It's just that sort of stuff makes me and Lillian look bad in front of the entire kingdom." He told him. **

"**I didn't put this up! Someone else must've done this from my laptop! I'm sorry." Shrek told him. He then walked off through the forest. He was feeling anger flow through his body. Puss hoped that they didn't find out about this. Fiona then saw her husband return. He looked a little worried. **

**She then saw Puss run off but stopped him. "What's going on?" he asked her. "Why don't you tell him what's going on Puss?" she said. He groaned but was worried. He knew that Shrek had a very short temper and didn't want to see him angry. "Alright I'll tell him!" he told her. "Tell me what?" Shrek said to Fiona. Puss then looked into his amigo's brown eyes. "You know how that footage got on the Internet?" he told him. "Yeah?" he told him. Puss then settled his throat before going on. "I'm… I'm the one who did it! I was bored and wanted to do it for kicks so I recorded it but I thought you'd find it funny." He said. **

**But Shrek wasn't amused. "Fiona honey could you leave us alone for a second?" he said. She understood and left the room. "You're not mad, right senor?" Puss said to him nervously. "I'm not very happy. I thought we were friends! To go and do that on Fiona and me… you almost made me look like the fall guy like back when I first met Fiona's parents. I don't think we should be friends anymore!" he yelled angrily. Puss then pulled out his sword. "Senor you cannot do this to me! Prepare to die!" he said as he lunged. **


	3. Friendship on hiatus

Coffee in my heart 

**Chapter Three**

**Friendship on hiatus**

**Fiona heard this. She was shocked to see them fighting. They were friends right? Puss then leaped onto Fiona's shoulder for protection. Shrek was very angered by this. "Oh no you're not bringing Fiona into this!" he yelled. He ran and flew into the air and tackled Puss to the ground. **

**But someone else was on the ground. In his dive tackle, he'd accidentally brought Fiona down as well. This freaked them both out. "I can't feel my legs!" she said in pain. Fear then ran through the two amigo's bodies as they helped her up. Shrek then scooped her upin his arms and walked off. "Where're you going senor with her? She's in pain!" Puss said to him. "Getting her help! I don't need you or your sleazy values around here." He said as he walked off. He then arrived at a clinic. He was very nervous. He knew what happened to people in these situations from searching the Internet.**

**He watched as Fiona fell asleep in a hospital bed. Puss was watching them through the window silently. "Le Siento senor! I didn't mean to start that fight! That way Fiona wouldn't be like this." He said silently as he walked off. It started to rain. This only made his mood worse. He then went to the Poison Apple Pub to get a stiff drink. Doris saw the sadness in his green eyes and wondered what was wrong.**

"**I don't want to talk about it, okay? It hurts what I did this time. It's not like when I'm on the hunting clock. I don't know if the boss and Fiona could ever forgive me for embarrassing them and then hurting the boss's senorita during a fight." He said to himself. He then saw someone walk in. It was his father Don Gregorio. He was the most respected hunter in many kingdoms.**

**Puss was nervous about this. He was the reason Puss had used the video camera to film his friends in a private moment. He then shivered as his father came closer. "Hola my son! I saw your little fun with those hideous companions of yours. Good work my son. You're going to be a great hunter someday." He said sipping a pina colada. This made Puss more depressed than ever. He then began to leave. "Where're you going?" he asked him. "It's none of your business Papa!" he yelled as he ran off. His father then growled in pleasure. A figure in a hooded cloak stepped out of the shadows. "Good Don Gregorio! Your son could help us but being with those ogres has made him a little… weak! We must take action!" he said deeply. "I agree but hr mightn't help us." He said to the stranger.**

**Donkey was really worried. Shrek, Fiona and Puss had been gone for a long while. He wasn't sure if they were coming back. But his fear was destroyed when Shrek came back. He looked sad. He wanted to ask what was wrong but knew better not to in case he made him mad. "What's wrong?" someone asked. Donkey then whirled round and saw Puss. But greater anguish shone in his eyes. "What's up with Shrek?" he asked him. "Fiona is what's wrong, okay. Because of me being a burro, she got seriously hurt and will probably be stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of her life! That's what's up." He said sadly. Donkey understood and was nervous. Their friendship was on very rocky ground. **


End file.
